fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Clamanda
| image = Clamanda.JPG | caption = | species = Clam | gender = Female | age = 16 | height = | nationality = | hometown=Bud's Pets | born = | profession = Student Cheerleader | band = | pband = | major = | affiliations= St. Clamcis Clam School for Clams Clamettes | signature = | parents = | siblings = | grandparents= | spouses = | children = | friends = Clamettes | loveinterests = | pets = | title1 = | other1 = | title2 = | other2 = | title3 = | other3 = | title4 = | other4 = | first = Two Clams in Love (Pictured scene only) | voice = Busy Philipps | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= }} Clamanda is a clam from St. Clamcis Clam School for Clams in a group of clams made as a cheering team Clamettes and is a rival of Clamantha. Personality Clamanda is Clamantha's rival as seen for a long time. She has orange hair with a small ponytail. Clamettes, her cheerleading team are all clams that look the same except their hair. She seems to be kind of a mean girl of the series. There is nothing much known about her. Personal Life When Milo and Bea tried to look for a good club for Oscar, the three of them went to the gym, where they saw two clams fighting. It turned out to be Clamantha, and the clam she was fighting was Clamanda, her rival. Clamantha used to be at the St. Clamcis Clam School for Clams, along with Clamanda, but Clamantha got kicked out of the cheering squad. She wanted to beat Clamanda at the All-Species High School Cheering Squad Competition. Clamantha made her own cheer squad, the members being Clamantha herself, Oscar, Milo, Shellsea, Finberley, Koi, Esmargot, and Bea (although she had to go to the map club, but she joined the group at the contest). At the cheering squad competition, Clamanda taunted and made fun of Clamantha's new cheerleaders, but before the two can fight again, Oscar separated the two. She rolled her eyes when Clamantha's cheering squad did their routine. After Clamanda and her cheering squad did their cheering routine, Coach Salmons revealed that the winners were the Clamettes. Clamanda was overjoyed that she won, but Clamantha's cheering squad was too busy congratulating each other. After she pointed out to them that she is the winner and not them, Coach Salmons said that the real winners were Clamantha's cheering squad, with their trophy being much bigger than the one Clamanda had. Clamanda plotted revenge on Clamantha, but the Clamettes carried her out the door ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). Relationships Clamantha Clamantha and Clamanda used to be schoolmates at St. Clamcis Clam School for Clams. They were also on the same cheering squad until Clamantha got kicked out of the team. Their relationship toward each other is really tough since they’re rivals and on different cheering teams. Clamanda was at first happy when Coach Salmons said that her team won, but gets more infuriated when Coach Salmons announced the real winners were Clamantha's cheerleading team ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). Background Information *There is a picture of her in Clamantha's room, on a dartboard with darts on it. *Her name is pun with the word "Clam" and the name "Amanda". Appearances *"Two Clams in Love" *"Milo's Big Idea" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Characters with ponytails Category:Females